Nouvelle vie
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Jack se réveille un matin, boulot, normal. Enfin il le croit, mai si ce n'était pas le cas. OS. Je vous préviens faut suivre


**Bon je vous préviens c'est assez bizarre, un One shot, j'ai fais un eve de ce genre bref bonne lecture.**

**Nouvelle Vie**

Le matin, j'aime le matin, ce qui se passe quand on sort doucement du sommeil. Qu'on se souvient encore des rêves que l'on a fait durant la nuit. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je me sens bien, je suis presqu'heureux. Presque parce que je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Il me manque quelque chose.

Je me lève, la même routine que chaque jour, je me douche rapidement, je m'habille. Je monte les marche et j'entre dans mon bureau. Moi le capitaine Jack Harkness, je continu cette vie routinière à Torchwood 3. Mon café m'attend sur mon bureau, je dois remercié l'un de mes employé. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Nous ne sommes pas proche du tout. Je connais tout d'eux, ce métier m'y oblige. Mais c'est tout.

Je l'ai ai embauché parce que je n'avais pas le choix, je manquais de personnel, mais mis à part l'un d'eux, je ne parle à personne.

Je regarde par la vitre de mon bureau. Je les vois, ils sont arrivés, tout les trois. J'ai d'abord engagé Matt Finsen. Il a travaillé comme garde du corps, il sait manier les armes et se battre. Je lui fais confiance mais pas totalement. Il ne se confie jamais à personne, en tout cas pas selon ce que je vois. Il est enfermé sur lui-même, mais il fait bien son Job alors je ne dis rien, et puis je n'ai rien à dire. Ensuite il y a Julie Samson. Elle est assez jolie, et je ne l'ai engagé que parce qu'il nous fallait un médecin, elle ne vient jamais sur le terrain, elle nous soigne, autopsie les créatures, c'est tout. Elle s'entend assez bien avec le dernier membre de l'équipe Donovan. Tout comme moi. Mais elle non plus ne s'est pas attaché aux membres. Ni à moi. Donovan est celui avec lequel je discute de temps en temps, ce n'est pas son prénom il s'appelle Mic, mais il n'aime pas ce nom alors il préfère Donovan. Je discute avec lui, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui confier mes pensées les plus profondes, ni mes cauchemars ou mon manque.

Je me demande parfois pourquoi je fais ce travail, je m'ennui, je ne me sens pas à ma place alors que c'est moi le patron. Il me manque quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je sais que c'est important.

Un alerte, la faille est active, nous sortons du Hub en trombe, laissant Julie derrière. Un weevil rien de bien sérieux, comme d'habitude. Une chasse assez courte, pas de blessé, il y en a rarement, les créatures qui viennent sur terre ne sont pas dangereuse en général. Ras le bol de cette vie.

Ce soir là je me rendors, avec les mêmes pensées, noires. Mais cette fois là, quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai eu une sensation étrange, un petit souvenir assez imperceptible, mais qui était bien là. Un souvenir qui me disait que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. Je ne savais rien de plus. Rien du tout, juste que si je cherchais et que si j'attendais, je trouverais cette personne.

Plusieurs jours ont passé, cette sensation ne disparaissait pas, elle persévérait même, je sentais toujours que quelqu'un me cherchait. Par moment, des images me venaient en tête, dans mon sommeil et même en plein jour. Je voyait des gens que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, mais qui pourtant m'étaient familiers, je ne savais rien d'eux. Mis a part que l'un d'eux m'appelait.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Et puis plus rien, pendant un bon moment, plus d'image, je me souvenais mais ces images me manquaient, je devais les revoir, mais je restais dans cette vie monotone qui ne me convenait pas. Je ne voulais pas grand-chose, juste les revoir. Quand j'entendais cette voix qui m'appelait, bien que je ne sache pas de qui il s'agisse, bien que je sois incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet, je savais une chose, et cette seule chose me suffisait. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de cette voix, mais pendant tout ce temps je n'avais rien.

Je me sentais seul. Je voulais retrouver ce bonheur que je sentais quand je l'entendais.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je me demandais si je ne devenait pas fou, fou à cause de cette vie qui ne me plaisait pas. A cause de ces personnes que ne considérait que comme des collègues et encore. Je perdais peut-être la tête, mais je m'en moquais, si pour être bien je devais me complaire dans cette folie, alors je devais la retrouver.

Durant ce long moment ou je n'ai rien entendu, rien ressenti, il s'est passé presque un an. Un an, c'était trop long, mais pourtant rien ne changeait. Tout le monde restait exactement pareil. Parfois j'avais même l'impression de revivre des moments comme je les avais déjà vécu. Une boucle sans fin. J'en avais assez.

Alors un jour, j'ai pris une décision, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai regardé mes collègues travailler, mais pris d'une colère, je suis entré dans mon bureau, j'ai pris mon arme, je l'ai pointé sur ma tête et j'ai tiré.

J'était mort, enfin c'est-ce que j'ai cru. Mais durant ce court laps de temps ou mon cœur à cessé de battre. Je l'ai entendu. Sa voix, cette voix que je cherchais depuis un an.

_Jack ?_

J'ai ouvert les yeux, un homme était penché au dessus de moi, mais il était translucide, comme un esprit. Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais en même temps je me sentais si bien.

_Je sais que tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu ne peux pas te souvenir si facilement. Je t'en pris n'attente plus à ta vie, tu perdras encore plus de toi-même sinon. Tu ne seras peut-être plus capable de m'entendre._

- Qui êtes vous ?

Sans savoir pourquoi il a versé des larmes. Je ne comprenais pas, il les a essuyé rapidement.

_Excuse moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux pas te rappeler pour le moment. Il faut que tu te souviennes par toi-même. Je ne peux pas t'aider, même si j'en ai envie. Dis moi juste une chose s'il te plais, ça fais combien de temps ?_

- Que quoi ?

_Que tu entends ma voix ?_

- Un an.

Je le revois pleurer encore. J'aimerais le consoler, mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas comment faire, et je ne peux pas bouger non plus.

_Ça fais un moment, pour moi ça ne fait que quelques heures que je n'ai pas pu te parler, et là je ne le peux que parce que tu t'es tué. Ne recommences pas, je sais que tu as autant envie que moi que l'on se parle, mais ne le refais pas. Sois patient, on arrivera à se retrouver._

Il devient de plus en plus flou, il disparait, je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec lui, mais je ne peux pas je sens que je vais quitter cette léthargie qui s'était emparée de moi.

- Ton nom, dis moi au moins ce que s'est.

Il n'a rien dit, il m'a sourit et a disparu. Moi je me suis relevé d'un coup. Mes collègues étaient autour de moi. Ils me demandent tous pourquoi j'ai fais ça, ils ne semblent pas étonné de voir que je vais bien. Pourtant je ne suis jamais mort avant. Je ne répond rien du tout. Je ne suis capable que de dire une seule chose.

- Ianto.

Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais j'ai deviné très rapidement que c'était son prénom. Je savais au moins ça de lui. Et aussi que j'avais besoin de lui, de le revoir.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Personne.

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Je devais chercher par moi-même. Je ne leur faisait pas confiance, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour leur dire que je devenais fou, mais que j'aimais cette folie.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont tous été monotones, comme la plupart du temps. Moi, de mon côté je cherchais des informations sur Ianto. Je savais que je devais le trouver, j'en mourrait d'envie, et lui aussi. Je l'avais entendu dans sa voix, vu dans ses yeux.

J'ai fais une découverte, qui m'a brisé le cœur, sans que je sache pourquoi. Ce jour là, je venais de découvrir un Ianto Jones qui vivait pas loin du Hub. Je n'ai pas attendu pour y aller. J'ai couru tout le long du chemin. Je suis arrivé en bas d'un immeuble, j'ai regardé sur la boite aux lettres et je suis monté au dernier étage, là ou il vivait. J'ai frappé, attendu, une femme m'a ouvert. Je n'ai pas voulu croire ce que je voyais. Une femme, devant moi. Je ne me demandais qu'une chose, ou était il ?

- Excusez moi, Est-ce que Ianto Jones habite ici ?

- Ianto ? Non plus maintenant, qui êtes vous ?

- Jack Harkness, où est il maintenant ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire sans savoir qui vous êtes.

- Un ami.

- Vous dites être son ami et vous ne savez rien. Permettez moi d'en douter.

- S'il vous plais, je le cherche depuis un moment, je viens tout juste de le retrouver.

- Ianto ne vis plus ici depuis une semaine. Je dois vider son appartement.

- Le vider…

Une idée noire m'a traversé l'esprit. Une larme a coulé sur ma joue. La jeune femme m'a regardé et a compris ce à quoi je pensais.

- Non ! Excusez moi, il va bien, seulement il est parti au japon pour son travail.

Le japon ! Une mauvaise nouvelle quand même, il n'était plus là. J'ai discuté quelques minutes avec sa sœur, Lisa. Elle m'a raconté certaines choses sur Ianto. Mais beaucoup de chose étrange sont arrivés, premièrement je n'ai pas vu une seule photo de lui, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avais aucune de lui. Deuxièmement, elle ne lui ressemblait pas, et étrangement, je n'ai pas cru un seul mot de son histoire. Je sentais que Ianto était tout proche de moi. Plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien me faire croire, j'était proche de lui et quelqu'un voulait m'empêcher de me souvenir.

Quand je suis rentré au hub, l'équipe m'attendait, ils avaient des papiers et des dossiers dans les mains. Matt s'est approché de moi et m'a dit ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Ils m'ont montrés ces dossiers, ils concernaient Ianto.

- Pourquoi enquêtes tu sur cet homme ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien sur que oui, on a le droit de savoir.

- C'est moi le chef, alors laissez tomber.

- Non, toi laisse tomber, cet homme n'a rien à voir avec nous.

La ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fut déborder le vase, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait m'éloigner de lui. Il était proche, je le sentais, si proche que si on me laissait tendre la main, je pourrais prendre la sienne et le retrouver. Cet homme sans qui je ne voulais pas vivre. Sans qui je ne pouvais pas rester. Depuis que j'avais entendu sa voix la première fois. Un sentiment intense avait pris possession de moi. Je ne voulais qu'une chose le trouver.

- Cet homme s'appelle Ianto, et il est beaucoup plus important pour moi que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je vis avec ce sentiment depuis près d'un an. Alors peu importe ce que vous dites, je le trouverais.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas les raisons de ce désir de m'éloigner de lui. Et puis j'ai compris, enfin j'ai cru comprendre et j'ai eu mal au crane, en même temps des souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoires. Je me suis rappelé de tout. De lui, d'eux. Je n'ai pas compris comment j'avais pu les oublier comme ça.

- Parce que je l'aime, voilà pourquoi, je les aime tous. Vous n'êtes pas réel, vous ne faites partie que de moi, vous êtes chacun une partie de moi que mes cerveau à créer. Je ne veux qu'une chose, le retrouver.

- Tu es fou Jack, on est réel. On vit ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- On ne vit pas ensemble à ce que je sache, on travail ensemble, mais je ne saurais pas dire depuis quand. Je ne sais rien de vous quasiment. J'ai l'impression qu'on revit sans cesse les mêmes moments, vous n'êtes pas réel, j'en suis sur, je sais que Ianto l'est. Je l'aime et je vais le retrouver.

_Jack. Je t'aime aussi._

- Ianto, comment je fais pour revenir ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je sais que tu te souviens, je t'ai entendu dire ce que tu as dit, dans ma tête. Je t'aime, je suis heureux que tu te souviennes. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux revenir. _

- Je veux revenir vers toi, je trouverais un moyen, peu importe lequel, je sais que pour toi ça ne fais pas longtemps, mais pour moi ça dure depuis près d'un an. Je t'aime, et je veux revenir près de toi, et près des autres aussi. Tu me manques. Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé pour que j'en sois arrivé là ?

_On a capturé une créature dans un parc, mais elle nous a échapper dans l'enceinte du Hub, tu t'es interposé quand elle a voulu m'attaquer, même si je n'aime pas te savoir mort, je savais que tu ne risquais rien alors je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet mais tu ne revenais pas, Tosh a fais des recherche sur cette créature elle change les souvenirs, tu ne pouvais que te souvenirs de ce qu'elle a crées pour toi. Elle est partie de toi et de tes propres souvenirs pour en créer d'autres._

_-_ Tu parles à qui Jack ?

- Laissez moi vous tous. Pourquoi ils restent là alors que je me souviens de tout ?

_Ils ne partiront pas avant que tu sois totalement réveillé. Fais de ton mieux. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime._

Je fermes les yeux, je me concentre sur lui, lui et lui seul, les autres me manque aussi mais c'est Ianto le plus important pour moi. J'ai besoin de le voir, de le sentir contre moi et de lui dire en personne que je l'aime et que je ne veux que lui. On s'est disputé juste avant que je ne me fasse attaqué, un truc ridicule, mais je démarre au quart de tour quand il s'agit de Ianto, le pire c'est qu'il se moquait de moi et de cette stupide jalousie. J'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas que l'homme que j'aime se fasse draguer par un Escort boy. Mais il m'a rassuré, me disant qu'il n'aimait que moi. Mais bien sur j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de ça, c'est ridicule, la seule chose que je veux c'est lui.

J'ouvre les yeux, je le vois, il est juste devant moi, les autre aussi, mais il y a aussi mon équipe imaginaire. Tout n'est pas redevenu à la normale. Mais il est là, je m'approche et le prend dans mes bras, je suis heureux je peux enfin le serrer dans mes bras. Les autres nous regardent et souris. Ils savent pour nous depuis un moment, mais ma fausse équipe semble perdue.

- Vous voyez il est réel. C'est tout l'inverse de vous.

- Ils sont vrai Jack, mais ils n'ont pas cette apparence d'habitude.

- De quoi tu parles Tosh ?

- Ianto te l'a dit.

Je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher.

- Ils font partis de toi, de tes souvenirs. Ils les ont remodelé, ils sont dans ta tête. Je ne dis pas que tu es fou, c'est cette créature qui les a modelé à cette image.

- Pour moi ils ne sont pas réel, si ce sont des souvenirs je préfèrerais les oublier. Je n'ai qu'à prendre du Retcon.

- Non, Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Pourquoi Ian ?

- Parce que ces personne créées de tes souvenirs, sont celles que tu as rencontrées ces six derniers mois. Si tu prend du Retcon et que tu les oublies, tu oublieras aussi tout ce qui s'est passé ces six derniers mois. Y compris moi, nous.

- Et merde, comment faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ne prend pas du Retcon, surtout pas.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas en prendre, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux rester avec vous, avec toi.

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Matt venait de prendre la parole.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas réel, vous faites partis de mes souvenirs, ce sont eux la réalité, ma réalité.

- C'est impossible.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Ce sont eux qui compte et que j'aime. Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette réalité complètement fausse. Je veux juste rester ici, avec eux.

- Mais…

- Non, même si vous disparaissiez vous allez continuez à vivre dans mes souvenirs, mais c'est ici que je veux rester et que je dois rester.

Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait d'un seul coup un grand vent parcourue le Hub, ainsi qu'une immense lumière blanche entoura chacun des membres. Jack s'accrochait à Ianto, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau séparé de lui, Jamais, il avait souffert le peu de temps qui ça avait duré, même si pour lui ça avait été beaucoup plus long. Il le serrait fort, et Ianto la serrait aussi. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, quand tout s'arrêta il ne resta dans le Hub que la véritable équipe de Torchwood.

Jack était heureux, enfin il pouvait rester avec l'homme qu'il aimait sans craindre de le voir disparaitre. Après que la lumière fut partie, Tosh annonça que la créature alien qu'ils avaient enfermés dans les voute était morte juste après la disparition des faux agents.

Depuis ce jour et cette histoire ou Jack avait du vivre sans connaitre vraiment Ianto, ceux-ci apprenaient à se connaitre vraiment Jack lui disaient tout ce que Ianto voulait savoir de lui et inversement. Tout se passait bien, tout allait pour le mieux, alors que demander de plus ?

**Voilà c'est terminé, bravo a ceux et celle qui m'ont suivi et qui ont réussi à comprendre ce délire complètement baré XD.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
